The present invention relates to a device which detects the blood water content of a subject, and a hemodialysis timing determination device using the same.
Since a chronic dialysis patient cannot remove wastes and water, the patient must pay attention to daily life including intake of water and meals. Hemodialysis for a chronic dialysis patient is generally performed three times a week, in which three to four liters of water are removed for four to five hours.
Since the patient cannot know the state inside the body after hemodialysis, the patient cannot but maintain precautions in daily life. Therefore, the daily life of the patient is restricted to a large extent.
The patient must go to the hospital at a predetermined time and undergo periodic hemodialysis. However, the time at which the patient should undergo hemodialysis should vary depending on a change in immunity of the patient and the like.